


An Open Cage

by juberrie



Category: Naruto
Genre: All I can write is angst, Angst, Character Death, Dedicated to powderblew, F/M, Kakashi is done with Minato, More angst, MultiSaku - Freeform, My first fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juberrie/pseuds/juberrie
Summary: A series of drabble prompts. MultiSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Namikaze Minato, Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. bluebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato/Sakura AU wherein Sakura gets sent back in time but returns to the present after the Kyuubi attack.   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @powderblew. Thank you for inspiring me to write my own stories.♥

_Prompt: ocean, bonds, without you_

* * *

**Red**. All Sakura could see was red. Crimson dripping from her fingertips and onto the chest of the person lying in front of her. She can feel herself trembling, her heartbeat thundering in her ears, as she tried _-tries-_ to repair the damage, heal whatever she could. 

He was losing too much blood. She needs to stop the bleeding. She needs to do _something_. Anything.

She wasn’t doing enough. 

_She wasn't doing enough._

Sakura knows how this story will end – _She is already 20 years too late._

But she can’t help her desperate attempt to struggle against fate. If only to see those ocean eyes for a while longer. 

_"I'm not leaving without you,”_ Sakura shrieks in frustration as she tries to hold in her sobs. “Please. I can still…" 

“Sakura, stop.” Minato murmurs, cutting her off mid-sentence – his bloodied hand caressing her face, gently brushing her tears away.

_“It’s too late for me.”_

* * *

Gasping for breath, Sakura's eyes snapped open - face wet with tears, the sensation of _loss_ fresh in her chest. 

It was that dream again. That moment where she couldn't do anything else but to watch him slowly slip through her fingers, to a place far out of her reach.

"Minato..." Sakura whispered longingly. 

Some days, she wished she could just forget. Forget the bonds she made. Forget him. But every time she looks into Naruto's **blue blue blue** eyes, Sakura remembers. 

His ocean eyes that night, still etched in her mind - _pleading and resigned._

* * *

There are moments wherein Sakura feels like she imagined the whole thing. But then her hand brushes upon a distinct scar on the side of her neck and the reality of what _happened_ comes crashing down on her like a bucket of ice. 

She recalls a certain memory, that moment when she saw him for the first time. Sakura remembered feeling the weight of his kunai hovering over her neck, blood trickling down to her already ruined clothes.

“ _Sakura-chan_?” Naruto’s worried voice washes over her, jolting her out of her musings. “Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out since you’ve arrived.”

Sakura was reminded of last night’s dream _(nightmare)_ as she stared at a point past his shoulders. She can’t bear to look into his eyes – that particular shade of blue so similar to his father’s. “ _I’m fine Naruto. I'm just tired.”_

Naruto stares at her apprehensive face for a beat, then two, and decides not to push it. "Whatever you say, Sakura-chan. You know that I'll always be willing to listen right? " 

Sakura finally _looks_ at him, slowly taking in his features – sunshine-filled hair and his ocean blue eyes staring straight through her, and for a moment, an instance – another face overlaps. Her voice cracking as she replies, “I know Naruto. _Thank you_.”

There was a time when she kept on looking for _glimpses_ of Naruto in Minato to feel some level of comfort. Comfort that was gone when she realized that she was displaced in a different period. But now that Sakura’s back in the confines of her timeline - it's funny that the opposite happens. _Sometimes, she finds herself seeing a flicker of his shadow in the tilt of his son’s smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart is made by a sweetheart named Sky. I am in awe of your talent.


	2. goldflinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Crumpled Note || MinaSaku Drabble

_Prompt: A Crumpled Note_

* * *

Kakashi looks around the room and sees Minato hunched up over his desk furiously writing God knows what - then proceeds to ball the paper up and throw it to the floor.

"Sensei, why are there crumpled up papers scattered on the ground?"

Minato looks up and sees Kakashi standing by the door and _panics_. "I'm just, uh... writing down the report for our last mission. "

 _"Really Sensei?"_ Kakashi drawls out as he bends down to pick the crumpled note beside his foot.

He then proceeds to read the words his sensei had written down, squinting his eyes in order to better read the lines Minato attempted to erase. "I don't remember asking Sakura-Sensei out for dinner as being part of our mission."

\------------------------

Sakura looks at the piece of paper in her hand. She knows that she would be breaking his heart, but she can't think of another way.

He should be asking Kushina out on dates - not her. _Never her._

Sakura hovers over Minato's desk, trying to convince herself that this was the best course of action to take, leaving the note containing her excuses - _and musters up the strength to walk away._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Haruno Sakura Discord Server for feeding my imagination.


End file.
